The present invention relates to amusement devices and games, and more particularly to such devices and games having a target at which an article or object is to be thrown.
Amusement devices and games of the type having a target at which an article or object to be thrown are, per se, known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,102 teaches a baseball pitching target with a net to retain the baseball, and with adjustable turnbuckles to make the target taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,467 teaches a baseball pitcher's practice device with two fixed vertical elastic cords, and two adjustable horizontal elastic cords that slide up and down the two vertical tubular stand members to alter the strike zone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,703 teaches a practice pitching device that can be disassembled into a plurality of component frame parts of predetermined, generally uniform length, with the intent to package this device for convenience of storage and portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,066 teaches a gliding disc projectile and target game to be used by two players. In one embodiment the target game apparatus includes a vertical support rod having ground support legs at the bottom end and a plurality of adjoining hoops at the top end, each of the hoops being of different size. In another embodiment, the target game apparatus includes a support frame having two vertical legs and a top bar extending across and connecting to the top ends of the legs. A plurality of adjoining hoops of different size are directly connected to the top bar and legs. The object is for the players to stand to opposite sides of the target game apparatus and propel the disc-shaped projectile through selected hoops so as the opposing player may catch the projectile.